1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cassette tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cassette winder tool wherein the same is arranged for the selective rotation of a sprocket axle of an associated cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of audio and video cassettes in contemporary society is widespread. Frequently, positioning of a particular orientation within the length of tape within such cassette structure is required by either advancing, rewinding, or repositioning the tape within the cassette housing. Prior art has been utilized to effect such that has typically been of a construction lacking mechanical advantage or of an elaborate configuration. A prior art device utilized in this area, is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,903 to Gilmore wherein a bullet-shaped member utilizes a plurality of tooth portions mounted at a lower end of the member relative to an upper conical portion, wherein the member is arranged for reception within sprockets of an associated cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,314 to Traulsen sets forth a winding tool formed with a blade tapering downwardly to a conical lower end formed with teeth directed outwardly therefrom for reception within a sprocket of a cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,725 to Arbib sets forth a cassette tool utilizing a hand operated device defined as a crank handle operative through reduction gearing positionable within a cassette sprocket for the winding of the film within the cassette.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cassette winder tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.